


You Care

by cassandrasfisher



Series: Cassandra's Dabbles [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Nurse Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Sick Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: Someone is sick, what's going to happen?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Cassandra's Dabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592239
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Miraculous Writer's Guild Blog Requests





	You Care

**Author's Note:**

> This is for The Miraculous Writers Guild Request from the blog.

"You're burning up," Marinette said, as she removed her hand from Adrien's forehead.

"I need to go,"

"Adrien, you are turning right around and going straight to bed," Marinette told him.

"But..." Adrien started.

"But nothing," Marinette replied back and gave him a look which said she means business.

"My father?" Adrien asked.

"I will deal with him," Marinette said.

Adrien had a smile on his face. Marinette then lead Adrien back to bed. Once he was settle Marinette went to fix him some chicken noodle soup and get him a glass of Gatorade. She made sure Adrien ate the soup and drank the Gatorade. Marinette smile as she watched Adrien fall asleep. Once she knew he was rest she went to call his father and let him know Adrien would not be at work today.


End file.
